


His Queen

by Multifiiction



Category: Jaskier - Fandom, The Witcher (TV), X reader - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Love, Prince Jaskier, prince - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Jaskier was the prince and after his parents' death, he was lost, that is until he met the new kitchen staff, you.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion & You, Jaskier | Dandelion/Original Female Character(s), Jaskier | Dandelion/Reader, Jaskier | Dandelion/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

Julian Alfred Pankratz or better known as Prince Jaskier was known for his charms. His smile was to die for and every woman wanted to be flirted by him, which of course he was very good at. He was also known for his desire for beautiful women and his singing. Some said he could sing like an angel, his voice was calming but could also fire people up to dance.

Unfortunately, when the King and Queen died during an assassination, Jaskier was left alone. And after the death of his parents, the young prince changed.

He spent more and more time locked in his room, away from the world, there were no more dancing, no more lute and no more singing.

That is when you were hired to work in the kitchen of the palace. You were an orphan from a village nearby looking for any kind of job. Luckily you met the chef of the palace and she offered you this job, it wasn’t much, mainly washing dishes and cutting or peeling vegetables but you liked to do it, it felt like you had a purpose.

You and the Prince met when he came to the kitchen making a request for dinner. Since you were the only one there, you were forced to speak with him, even though you were told not to do so.

Jaskier was blown away by you, not only your beauty but your kindness and intelligence. And from that day on, he seeks your company. He needed to be around you, he needed to talk with someone who understood him, who not only saw him as the future king.

Jaskier treated you so well, like a real gentleman as he courted you.

Time flew by quickly and you soon found yourself sitting at a table right next to your new husband. It was your wedding day and the whole kingdom was celebrating. Jaskier placed his hand into yours as he looked at the musicians with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Go.” you told him and he looked at you. “Go and sing with them.” you said. Your husband didn’t need to be told twice as he basically ran to catch a lute and sing and dance with the others. You weren’t much of a dancer but you did end up dancing a little with him that night.

And as everything quieted down, you moved to your chambers. Jaskier had a lot to drink so as soon as his head hit his pillow he was out. You knew the tradition was for you two to celebrate your wedding night together, but you didn’t have the heart to wake him, nor did you wanted to have sex for the first time while your husband is so drunk he can barely move. And you were a little nervous as well.

You even admitted your worries to Jaskier the night before your wedding, you doubted you will make a great wife and Queen. You feared what the kingdom would think that he married a commoner, but his people didn’t care, well the majority were extremely happy, they said that a Queen who came from the same background as them will understand them better.

The next morning as you woke up, Jaskier was still asleep, no maids came to dress you, perhaps they didn’t want to disturb the newly-wedded couple, and you were thankful for the quiet and peace. That lasted until Jaskier woke up.

The Prince, soon to be King completely freaked out about last night. You couldn’t understand him completely since he was talking so fast. But, you heard words like ‘wedding,’ ‘first,’ ‘tradition’ so you understood what he was referring to.

“Darling, it’s okay. It’s not like everyone will question what we did last night. And there is always next time, after all, you were terribly drunk last night.”

“My Love, I shouldn’t have drunk so much. I ruined our wedding night!”

“You didn’t ruin it, Jaskier. You see I’m very nervous so I’m happy I got a bit more time to calm my nerves.”

“Why are you so nervous, My Love?” Jaskier asked as you sat down on the bed and he sat up, grabbing your hand trying to reassure you.

“It’s just… I know we talked about this for a long time now, and it’s not the sex I’m afraid of but the future. Our life, our marriage and our children.”

“We did thank about this, and I stand by what I said before, I can wait as long as you want me to. We don’t need to have a family immediately after our wedding, yes some people will say things and they will talk, but please don’t let their words hurt you. I love you, Y/N and I forever will.”

As you looked in his eyes, your nerves calmed a little, so you moved in and met him halfway and kissed him.

You got so lost in the kiss, you forgot about the world. You finally pulled away from his lips, looking into his perfect eyes.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world.” he said smiling. He moved to be on top of you and he rubbed his nose against yours before he once again started kissing your lips. Your hands ran up his sides, one rested on his shoulder while the other in his hair.

Things got heated quickly and you barely realized once you were naked under him, moaning his name as his fingers moved inside you. You saw the determination is his eyes, he wanted nothing more than to please you, at that point, his mind was so filled with you and you only, that he didn’t even care about traditions anymore. All he cared about was that he wanted to please his wife, his Queen.

“I’ll be gentle.” he said. Of course, he waited for you to reject or stop him, but you didn’t. So he continued.

It hurt. Having him inside of you hurt, he was big, thick but with time, you knew you will be able to get used to his size. You mainly focused on him, if he enjoyed it, you would endure any pain. But soon your pain faded and began to enjoy it as much as he was.

***

Two years have passed since you got married to Jaskier. Two amazing years.

Of course, there were hardships when it came to being the wife of a king, but you learned to not listen to the hateful comments.

The main complaint you heard was that, even though you had been married for so long, you still do not have a child.

Jaskier was actually the one who wanted to wait, but of course, you never told that to anybody. You were ready for a child after one year of marriage but Jaskier was nervous and wanted to wait still. So every time you had sex, he would pull out to be sure you won’t get pregnant.

However, people only saw this as your fault. That you were infertile, rumours were going around saying the king needed a new wife, you even heard once a maid offering herself to your husband so she can bear his child. Needless to say, the maid is not working in the castle anymore.

Jaskier felt like this was all his fault.

“My Love this cannot go on anymore. We need a child. Whether I am ready or not, doesn’t matter anymore. Now even my friends are telling me what to do and how to do it to ensure your pregnancy. I cannot take it anymore.”

“Jaskier.” you said watching your husband pacing around in your chambers. You were already in bed when he started to go on a rant. “We shouldn’t have children just because people talk. And I do not wish to have a child as long as you are not ready. Let them talk, let them blame me, let them be. Do not let yourself be influenced. You are the King, no one should tell you what to do. Well except for me, of course.”

You watched as his eyes got watery, realizing how true your words were. He sat down right next to you on the bed, holding your hands.

“Thank you.” was all he said, and he didn’t need to say anything else. You kissed him on the lips before laying down to sleep.

Your words really did calm Jaskier down, but he also knew that you wanted to have a child. No matter how many times you told him that you are willing to wait as long as he wants to, he still felt guilty. People were bad-mouthing you because of him. And he knew he needed to stop them.

But for now, all he could think about is how peaceful you looked while you slept on his chest, with your hand over his heart you slept.

Even though you weren’t royal by blood, to Jaskier you were a Goddess from the moment he saw you, it was over for him.

And he couldn’t be more thankful for having such a patient and loving woman as his wife. As his Queen.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After falling in love and marrying the prince, you became Queen. From commoner to Queen you had to fight a long way, but having Jaskier by your side made it all worth it. And now after years of marriage, you couldn’t be happier.

King Jaskier was strict and determined. Although people didn’t exactly saw him as someone who can be serious, Jaskier knew what was good for his people and what the people wanted.  
He made order in the kingdom and people were happy and safe. What else could they ask for?  
While Jaskier busied himself with his Kingdom and duties as a King, the thought of starting a family always lingered in the back of his mind.   
The cracking point for the King was when he saw you talking and playing around with a little boy. The child was the son of one of Jaskier’s guards. The guard explained that his wife was sick and he needed to bring the boy with him so he won’t get ill. Many would have scolded or punished the guard but not you, you were happy to have the child around and offered to play and care for the boy while his father was on duty.   
Jaskier watched you carefully how you interacted with the young innocent boy, who was still unaware of classes and the world, so he couldn’t possibly understand that the woman who just lifted him and carried him around was the Queen.   
The King’s heart couldn’t take the adorableness.  
So, that night he finally said the words you wished to hear the most,   
“Let’s have a family.” he said which caused you to almost cry as you looked at him with tears in your eyes.  
And of course, it didn’t take long for you to get pregnant.   
However the doctor was very nervous, he often told you that your stomach was too big and that it should be smaller given how far along you were. But he reassured you that the child was healthy and to you, that was all that mattered.  
The people predicted a boy for the Queen and King, and so did the healers. But not your husband, he wished to have a girl.  
“A beautiful little girl, as breathtaking as her mother.” is what he said every evening when you two were in bed and he was caressing your stomach, calming both you and your child.  
Jaskier was protective of you during your pregnancy, as were all people in the castle. You felt like a glass doll who can shutter at any given moment, and you hated that. Sure it was nice to have people care about you, but you were a strong woman, you could handle a pregnancy. You also thought that it wasn’t you who they were really so keen to keep safe, but rather your unborn child. Except for Jaskier, you knew for a fact your husband cared about you deeply.  
And soon, all those months passed and you were ready to give birth.  
Jaskier couldn’t stop pacing down the hall as he heard your painful cries. He wanted to go in there, be there with you, but he knew he couldn’t and that broke him.  
Who made the rule that the father couldn’t be there when their child was born? Who thought that it was a great idea to have a man listen to his own wife struggle and not be there for her? He needed to do something about that.  
“My King-“ Jaskier didn’t even let the midwife finish her sentence as he rushed into the room.   
He saw you on the bed, sweaty, tired, but you still had a smile on. The King didn’t even look at the people in the room who were busy cleaning up, his focus was on you.  
“My Love.” Jaskier walked closer and noticed that you were holding not one, but two tiny people wrapped in blankets.  
“Twins.” you said looking at your husband. You were so happy, tears ran down your face. “Two little girls, Jaskier.”   
Jaskier nearly didn’t make it to the bed, he wanted to collapse on the floor and cry. His heart and head hurt from all the happiness.   
When Jaskier held his daughters for the very first time, he cried. He didn’t sob or teared up, he was straight up crying. Two little girls, two daughters, two little princesses who stole their father’s heart immediately.  
Jaskier couldn’t wait for the day to have them running around in the castle. He couldn’t take his eyes off of them. While you slept, he was still just looking at his girls. Isabelle and Charlotte, he named them and you agreed before tiredness overtook you. He whispered sweet things to his children about how beautiful they were and how they reminded him of their mother.   
When the King locked eyes for the first time with his new-borns, he noticed that Isabelle had your eyes, while Charlotte had his. He remembered how you wanted your child to have his eyes and he wanted the baby to have yours, so he found this to be the perfect solution.  
As his twins were sleeping in his arms, and his wife was also asleep, Jaskier couldn’t help but feel nervous about the future, but he knew he was ready. He felt more like a man, a husband than ever.  
He had now three girls to look after.  
Jaskier remembered back in the day when he said he would never get a family or get married. He remembered the women he had been with and how big of an idiot he was. He doesn’t need anyone else, only his two Princesses and his Queen.


	3. First Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the most wonderful time of the year again, and the very first time for the twins to celebrate such a holiday.

Isabelle and Charlotte were way too young to understand the meaning of Christmas. To the toddlers, all it meant was decorations, candles and a very pretty tree right in the middle of the castle.

This will be the twins’ first Christmas, and since it was your favourite holiday, you wanted to make it special.

Even if your husband was busy with the Kingdom, the three of you could still enjoy it. You spent almost every day reading stories to your daughters as they were running around the room. Charlotte seemed to be very intrigued by the Christmas tree and the stories you were reading for her. Isabelle was more interested in the snow.

As a thick layer of snow covered the whole kingdom, you often found your little one at the window, she really wanted to go out. And who were you to deny her?

After getting them and yourself fully clothed, you headed into the back gardens.

Isabelle ran into the snow and jumped right into a pile. Charlotte wasn’t a big fan of the cold as she stuck to your side at first. But after seeing her sibling having so much fun, she joined her.

“Let’s build a snowman, girls!” you said and it got their attention. You showed the way to build one. You even got a scarf and a carrot to finish the details. They were very happy, and extremely tired. So, into their beds they went after a warm bath.

When your husband was back in your quarters, he sat down on the bed beside you. It was early afternoon.

“I have seen the snowman built outside. You three must have been busy, I’m sorry I wasn’t there with you.”

“Don’t be sorry, My Love. There will be plenty more snowman that you can build with them.” you said running your fingers down his chest.

“You are right, My Queen.”

“I always am.” you said with a smirk.

***

After that day, every day that followed, Jaskier became more and more involved. As he let his council take care of the kingdom, so he can spend the first Christmas of his daughters with his family.

Jaskier was of course grateful.

Every day consisted of building more snowman occasionally destroying them, creating snow angels and having snowball fights. One day, right before Christmas Eve, your family went to town to see other families, since you knew, not everyone was as fortunate. And you wanted your daughters to also realize that at an early age. Since it was the perfect time to give.

Christmas Eve arrived.

The cooks prepared a very special feast for you, which was festive and delicious. You were so full, you haven’t felt like that in a long time. You ate to the point where you got sleepy.

Then you found yourself in a candle-lit room, Jaskier was telling stories to your children as you watched them. After that, of course, he had to sing, so all three of them sang. From Jaskier’s own songs to Christmas carols.

The twins were so excited to learn that they will see their favourite uncle tomorrow. Since Geralt promised to stop by and visit all of you. Geralt being your husband’s oldest friend at one time Jaskier’s father’s best knight. Geralt know was living a different lifestyle, but the two men’s friendship was still present.

You were so lucky.

Having such a handsome man and two little angels. You soon turned to the tree and looked at the ornaments. No wonder Charlotte liked it so much.

You must have zoned out. Because when you heard Jaskier call out your name and sit down next to you, is only when you realized that your daughters weren’t in the room anymore, the fireplace was still lit as you heard it crackle.

“I put them to bed. Merry Christmas, My Queen. What did you wish for this evening?” he asked as he pulled you into him.

“Merry Christmas, My Love. I asked for nothing. My life is already perfect. How about you?”

“Me? Oh, I asked for another blessing like our daughters.” your mind registered what he just said, but you were too tired to react any other way.

“You would like another baby?”

“Yes, but only if it is okay with you.”

“Hmm. It is. I would like a little boy.” you said looking up at him, his eyes were shining and his smile was beautiful. “As pretty as his Dad.”

This made Jaskier smile even wider.

“I’m happy to hear that My Love.” he said as he leaned down to kiss your lips, forehead, cheeks and lips one last time.

Christmas was indeed the most wonderful time of the year.


End file.
